


Jealousy

by llaras



Category: American Idol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaras/pseuds/llaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's not happy about the new guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://quiesce.livejournal.com/profile)[**quiesce**](http://quiesce.livejournal.com/), because she's the best Canadian Wife ever.

  
He's just smashed out the first cigarette and is reaching for another when he hears the french doors open behind him.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Adam.

"What?" He lights it.

"Chain smoke."

Whatever. He's happy to let Adam make the decisions about his hair and what he wears, but he's going to smoke if he wants to fucking smoke.

"Tommy."

He exhales and flicks the loose ash off the tip.

"Fine. Give me a drag."

Tommy raises an eyebrow at the request, but passes it off to Adam.

Adam ends up smoking the whole thing. Tommy doesn't say anything.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Aren't you having fun?"

Tommy turns from the deck railing, leaning back against the wood, and looks back inside the house. There's a pretty good party going on inside, not too many people are left, maybe twenty or so, but you couldn't tell by the noise level. "Just needed a break."

"Yeah." Adam's brought his drink out with him and he fishes out a piece of ice to suck on.

Tommy catches sight of a face in the crowd and that reminds him of something he's been meaning to ask Adam. "How come your friend's been glaring at me all night?"

Adam laughs. "Just ignore him. Brad's a little protective, but he'll settle down eventually."

"No, not him. The other one."

"Hmmm?" Adam turns around. "What are you talking about?"

"The Idol, Kris. He's been staring at me all night. He looks pissed."

"You're imagining things."

"No, really." Tommy tilts his head toward the house. "Look. He's right there, glaring."

Adam's brow furrows when sees Kris. "I don't know..."

"I think he's jealous."

Adam snorts. "That's ridiculous. Jealous of what?"

Tommy has to raise an eyebrow at that. "Seriously?"

Adam makes a soft grunt when Tommy presses up against him and kisses him full on the mouth. "How many times have you had your hand on my ass tonight?"

Adam smirks. "It's a nice ass." He squeezes it as if to show his appreciation.

Tommy squirms a little against him. None of this is new. And he's fine with it, really. The kissing, the groping. That one time Adam sucked him off before they did Letterman. Just because he's not into guys doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy the attention. They both know it's not going to go anywhere. It's just a casual thing that's become kind of comfortable. Really fucking fast.

Whatever. He's not going to think about that now. He just needs to get this point across to Adam before he has to like, confront Kris or something. The last thing he wants to do is get into some kind of territorial dispute over Adam Lambert's time or body or whatever the fuck this is about. But if that guy doesn't quit it with the dirty looks there are going to be _words_.

Adam's half hard against him, still sucking on bits of ice from his drink as he looks out over the backyard. He chokes a little when Tommy unbuttons his fly and slips his hand inside. "Well, _that's_ new," he says in shock.

Tommy's no expert at giving hand jobs, but he figures he at least knows what makes him feel good, so.

And Adam certainly isn't complaining. "What brought this on?" he gasps.

"Testing my theory," Tommy explains. He doesn't say anything else, just focuses on getting Adam to come as quickly as possible before anyone else notices what's going on. He's watching the doors out of the corner of his eye.

Adam sucks in a deep breath. "I'm close. You better move if you want to save that shirt." He starts to turn away, to take over, but Tommy doesn't let him.

"Now that wouldn't be fair to our audience, would it?"

Adam's head snaps up and he looks over to see Kris, still standing there, still watching them. He gives them a murderous look before stalking away.

Tommy has to keep the grin off his face as Adam groans and comes all over his hand. And his shirt. Oh, well. He didn't pick it out anyway.

"Shit, Tommy. What the hell?" Adam hurriedly zips back up and heads toward the doors. He turns and points at Tommy. "We're talking about this later!"

Whatever. Tommy lights another cigarette.


End file.
